A radar system sends signals that may be reflected by a target back to the radar system. The radar system typically detects the target by processing data from the return radar signals to separate wanted information from unwanted information. The wanted information generally provides information about the target. The unwanted information may include, for example, backscatter from ground clutter as well as environmental and system noise.